Le son du vent
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: le titre en dit beaucoup sur l'idée que j'ai eu....alors....voici un délire total de l'auteur.....bonne lecture  Reveiew please


Le son du vent

Note de l'auteur :

Bon, pour les besoins de mon histoire, elle se déroulle 5 ans après la fin du manga. Donc Hayate, Sasame et Goh ont 23 ans et Kei 21. Pour les plus jeunes, c'est mentionné dans la fic. Merci et bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 1

Ne jamais oublier l'amour

Hayate regardait la lune en silence, perdu dans une vague de souvenir. Un bruissement de feuille le fit sortir de ses pensés. Une longue tige, portant une fleur, s'arrêta devant lui et la plante s'épanouie, dévoillant une jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde. Deux émeraudes croisèrent les saphirs du vent.

-Shin ! Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Non, fit le jeune garçon. Je suis venu te porter un message…

-De qui ?

-Sasame…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Il te demande de venir le rejoindre, demain, près de la fontaine, vers vinght-trois heure.

-Dis-lui que je serai présent, comme convenu.

Shin lui sourit puis disparut dans sa fleur et quitta l'endroit. Le guerrier du vent soupira avant de se lever.

-Un jour, murmura-t-il. Un jour, tu sauras ce que je ressens pour toi…

Il quitta les lieux et prit le chemin de son appartement. Tout en marchant, il pensait à ses amis. Kei était devenu créateur de jeu vidéo et il avait sortit son premier jeu intitulé : La guerre des éléments. Goh avait ouvert son restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville. Après la bataille, il avait recueillit Shin, Hajime et Mannen sous son aile. Il avait maintenant 10, 12 et 16 ans. Sasame avait garder son émission de radio et avait augmenté sa coté d'écoute. Et lui, il vivait avec Himeno jusqu'à il y a 1 an, quand elle a été tué. Maintenant, son cœur avait un nouvel amour.

Quand il tourna le coin de la rue, deux personnes qu'il connaissait lui apparurent. Mannen sauta au cou de Goh.

-S'il te plait!!!

-Non…

-Aller…juste une fois…

-Bon d'accord…

Goh prit le visage de Mannen entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur sa bouche. Hayate secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche pour dissiper cette vision de son sa mémoire.

Le lendemain…

Hayate croisa Kei alors que celui-ci se rendait à son travail.

-Hayate ?

-Hein? Quoi ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le blond.

-Tu veux ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ces temps-ci…

-Ce n'est rien…

-Tu es encore triste du départ d'Himeno ?

-Non…pas du tout…

-Alors….qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ?

-Rien d'important…et tu te porte depuis qu'on s'est vu ?

-Je suis en couple depuis quelque temps…

-Bravo!!

-C'est un homme fabuleux qui partage ma vie !!

-J'ai toujours su que tu serais homosexuel !!!

-Hayate !!!!

-Ben quoi? Tu vas avec ton style!!!

Kei soupira et tourna au coin de la rue pour se rendre à son bureau. Le guerrier du vent continua son chemin pour se rendre à son travail.

Le soir venu…

Hayate marchait, lentement, mais toujours vers le lieu ou il avait rendez-vous avec Sasame. Il arriva à la fontaine et s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci.

-Je vois que tu es à l'heure !!

Il sursauta en entendant une voix. Hayate sourit.

-Sasame, sort de ta cachette….je sais que c'est toi !!!!

Une silhouette avança vers lui. Quand la lumière éluimina la personne, le vent ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Goh ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

Le feu sourit devant l'air consterné de son ami.

-Je suis venu te dire que Sasame ne peut pas venir comme prévu….il a été retenu à la station de radio…

-Je vois…je comprend….tu lui feras le message que s'il veut me parler….il sait ou me trouver !!!

Il se leva et avança avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Goh soupira et s'éclipsa à son tour.

Chez lui…

Hayate jeta sa veste sur une chaise et enfonça son poing dans le mur devant lui.

-Pourquoi, c'est toujours à moi qu'on pose des lapins ??

Il glissa sur le sol.

-Pourquoi…

À suivre…

Auteur : voilà mon premier chapitre de ma première fic de Pretear

Hayate : je dis que c'est un gachis total!!!

Himeno les larmes aux yeux Je suis morteeeeee !!!!

Sasame : j'aime bien ta fic, moi

Goh : moi aussi

Mannen : moi je l'adore plus que vous deux

Shin : super !!! j'ai 10 ans

Kei : je suis vraiment obliger d'être homo ?

Auteur : Merci les gars Pour te répondre Kei, c'est un délir de l'auteur !!!

S-G-M-I : on veut la suite !!!!!

Auteur : dès qu'elle est écrite


End file.
